It's a Long Way to Happiness
by EClareObsession
Summary: Jude Harrison lives in New York city, but is sick of all the drama. Jude leaves her boyfriend and family behind and goes to Canada where she meets many new people, including Vincent Spiederman. Juderman Jommy Jude/Spiederman Jude/Tommy Tommy/Jude/Spied
1. Chapter 1

Story Name- "It's a Long Way to Happiness"  
Summary- Jude Harrison has what people consider the "perfect" life, but to Jude- its not nearly perfect. Jude decides to leave her boyfriend and family behind in New York city, and run away to Canada. What happens when she meets a few new people- including a hot guitarist named Vincent Spiederman?

**Chapter One  
**_"Goodbye"_

My name is Jude Harrison, I'm 18 years old and I live in New York city. I have the most wonderful boyfriend- Tommy Quincy. I've got a sister, Sadie, and my parents are happily married.

My life is what most people consider.. perfect.

All though.. I tend to disagree.

My parents fight 24-7. Sadie's jealous of me and Tommy, because she secretly loves him. Also, Tommy is a known player, he's dated pretty much every one in New York.

There are times when all I want to do is run away.. but I've got so much going for me here. I've always dreamed of living in Canada or Chicago.. Just some where different from here. Things are weird here, I have good friends.. but not a lot of them.

I tend to be betrayed, I was best friends with this girl, Kat, but she ditched me for the "Popular" group, who didn't except_ 'freaks'_ like me.

I'm in to alternative / punk music.. things that girls in my high school think is messed up.

But I don't care what people think. Why do people care what I think? It's my life- not theirs. Apparently, I'm not the normal New York teenager.. but in my mind- I'm the way every one should be. I don't care what people think and I love life.. well I'm _okay_ with my life.

* * *

Jude walked in to her home, to walk in to yet another fight.

"Stuart, you are out of line on this one!"

"What do you mean I'm out of life?! Your insane and a control freak!"

"Oh shut it Stuart. Your pathetic!"

"Have you seen yourself lately!?"

Jude rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs.

* * *

Jude went to meet with her boyfriend, Tommy, at this restaurant.

She walked in to see Tommy sitting down already- waiting for Jude.

Jude smiled at him and sat down.

"How's your day been babe?" Tommy asked her.

"Eh- could be better. How was your's?"

"Pretty good." Their conversation was interrupted by a girl walking over.

"Tommy? Is that you?" She asked

"Christine!" Tommy said with a smile, standing up and hugging her. "Where have you been lately?"

"Just working, like usual, and hanging out." She then looked down at Jude "Oh.. is that your sister?" She asked, rudely.

"No. She's uh- She's just a friend." He answered.

Jude's jaw dropped and she was pissed off.

She then stormed out of the restaurant.

Tommy followed her.

"Jude- Jude! Where are you going?"

"Well- your FRIEND is going home." She answered, getting in to her car.

She then sped off, leaving a guilty Tommy.

Jude arrived home- at 9 o'clock.

She was so sick and tired of all this drama.

She then got paper and pen out.

"_Dear Mom and Dad,  
I can never repay you guys for all that you've done for me. You always gave me money and treated me well. You really did a lot for me, and I extremely appreciate it. I do hope that some day in the future you'll realize that all though I didn't do extremely well in school and I didn't always have the best attitude.. that I did the absolute best that I could. I love you guys with all my heart. I just, I can't take the drama anymore.. I can't take you two fighting. I've got to be independant.. Im eighteen, it's time for me to stand on my own two feet. I'm leaving New York City. I hope you understand. I left my cell phone on the counter; I'll buy my own phone, so you guys don't have to pay. Thank you for every thing, but this is what I need to do..  
Love Your Daughter,  
Jude Harrison" _

She got out another paper

_"Dear Tommy,  
All though I love you very much.. I can't handle the way you look and flirt with other girls. Every one seems to come before me, and I'm sick of it. I'm sorry that it had to come down to this, but it's over between you and I. I'm leaving to go to a different place, some where far away from New York. Don't bother texting or calling me, I left my phone here so that I can buy my own where ever I go. Even though it is over between us, remember that I do love you.  
Love,  
Jude Harrison" _

Jude then left the two letters and her cellphone on the counter.

She then proceeded to walk to her car.

She took one last look at the place she called Home.. and then got in her car.

She didn't know exactly where she was going, all she knew was that it had to be far away from here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two  
**_"Sometimes Goodbye is a Second Chance"  
_

Two days later,

Mason, Jude's cousin, sat in his home in Canada, with his guitar.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

He answered it to see Jude Harrison.

"Jude! Why are you here?" He said, excited. Him and Jude were incredibly close.

"I uhm.. I just- can I come in?" She asked.

He nodded, and she came in and sat down on the couch.

"What brings you here? Wheres Aunt Victoria and Uncle Stuart?"

"Their.. Their not here." Jude answered

"Where are they?"

"Their in New York."

"And why are you here then?" He asked, curious and confused.

"Can I trust you?" She asked him, before telling him the truth.

"Of course Jude." He answered.

"I ran away." She stated. "But I left letters and made sure that they knew that I was okay!"

Mason was unsure on what to do.

"Jude, your parents must be worried sick. How'd you get here anyways?"

"I used all my graduation money on a plane ticket. I'm broke- no where to go, nothing to do. Please help me." Jude answered. "And please don't tell my parents. I can't stay in that house."

"I'll make you a deal." He told her, Jude nodded. "If you stay in line- no trouble with the police and no running away from me- then you can stay here and I won't notify your parents on where you are. Deal?"

"Yeah- Yes. Of course. I'll be a perfect little angel." She told him.

"Alright- Fine. Where's your stuff?"

"The taxy, that wants 40 dollars.. which I only have 30 of. Can I borrow 10 dollars?"

Mason rolled his eyes, and Jude smiled.

* * *

Jude was outside with her guitar, on the front steps, strumming away.

When ever she was unsure of things or sad, she would play her guitar.

Suddenly a football smashed right in to the ground, right in front of her.

"Sorry dude!" She heard a male voice yell.

She looked over and saw three guys, one was running towards her- getting the football.

The boy that ran towards her was very cute.

"Sorry. You new here?" He asked.

"Whats it to you." She replied- with attitude.

"I'm just welcoming people the the neighborhood- you got a name?" He asked.

"My names Jude."

"Well Jude, I'm Vincent Spiederman- just call me Spiederman though."

"Alright _Vincent _thanks for the welcoming, but I got to go inside." She replied.

She then walked inside, leaving Spiederman with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Jude decided to go with Mason to where he worked; G-Major.

Mason was a musician that was attempting to make it big. Darius, G-Major's manager, was giving Mason some studio time to make a demo.

"Well this is G-Major." Mason told Jude, as they walked through the front doors.

"Where do you record?"

"There's 3 different recording studios- Studio 1, 2 and 3."

"Nice." Jude simply responded.

"Well I got to go record, make yourself at home- talk to people. I'll come find you once I'm done." He said before walking to one of the studios.

Jude sat down on the couch, every thing felt new. She didn't know what to do.

Suddenly, a boy approached her.

"Hi, I'm Jamie, do you need help?" He asked, not recognizing her.

"Oh no- My cousin, Mason's recording."

"I see- Whats your name?"

"Jude Harrison- I just moved her."

"That's cool, I just graduated."

"Same here." Jude said with a smirk.

"Want to go down the block to the smoothie place and grab some smoothies- Don't worry, I have a girlfriend- I'm not trying to start something here." He told her, with a smile.

Jude smiled and nodded.

* * *

At the smoothie place.

"Why'd you come here?"

"Well I originally lived in New York with my sister, mom, and dad. I also had this boyfriend- Tommy. But every thing seemed to be falling apart, my parents were fighting all the time- My sister was secretly in love with my boyfriend- and my boyfriend was introducing me as 'my friend' to all his ex-girlfriends. Things just.. just weren't right." Jude explained. "How's your life?"

"Eh- normal stuff. I live a few doors down from Mason. Ever met SME?"

"SME? Whats that?" Jamie laughed.

"It's these three guys that I went to school with- they formed a band named Spiederman's Mind Explosion also known as SME."

"Oh I see- I met Spiederman, he almost hit me with a football- but I kind of blew him off. I didn't want to talk to some random guy."

"You went to get smoothies with me, and I'm a random guy." Jamie replied, smiling. Jude also smiled.

"Well I guess you got me there."

* * *

The Next Day.

Jude was in the kitchen when the doorbell rang.

She answered it to reveal Spiederman.

"So.. your new here?" He immediately asked.

"Yep, the names Jude Harrison, and your Vincent.. right?" Spied smiled.

"Do you wanna come out, dude- I mean Jude." He asked. Jude couldn't help but smile.

"To do what?"

"Come hang with me, Wally and Kyle. It'll be fun- I promise." Spiederman assured her.

"Let me leave a note for my cousin first."

Jude then wrote a note to Mason, letting him know that she had gone out, and left the note on the counter.

"Where are we going, anyways?" Jude asked, closing the front door and walking outside with Spiederman.

"Well- Wally and Kyle can't hang for another two hours- So whatever you want."

"I'm new here- so show me the funnest place to go." Jude told him.

"Ever ice skate?"

"Yeah"

"Ever play hockey?"

"No."

"Well then come with me."

* * *

They arrived at a ice skating rink.

They walked in and no one was there.

"Why'd you want to come here?"

"Well- my dad owns this place- he's always wanted me to become a hockey player. I mean, I love hockey- but it's not my thing. I like music."

"Mmm.. so your a musician?"

"Eh- I try to be." He answered.

The two then got on the ice, with ice-skates on- and began skating around.

They were having the best time.

Spiederman was holding Jude's hands- teaching her how to skate.

They had the greatest time- but stopped skating after about two hours.

"Wally and Kyle want to meet at 620 right now. Want me to take you home or do you want to come with me?" Spiederman asked as they walked to Spiederman's car.

"Whats 620?"

"It's this shitty apartment that we rent for 100 a month, we split the rent. It's where we rehearse. It's a lot of fun there- no parents, we can do whatever we want pretty much."

"I guess I'll go with you to 620."

* * *

They arrived at 620 and walked in.

"Hey dudes." Spiederman greeted the guys.

Kyle was sitting at the drums and Wally had his bass in his hands.

"Hey Spied- and who is this?" Kyle asked, friendly.

"I'm Jude."

"Hey- I'm Wally"

"And I'm Kyle."

Jude smiled at them.

"Are we going to rehearse or what Vincent?" Wally asked, joking about the Vincent part.

"Fine, but we still gotta hold auditions for the singer spot, considering the fact that we have no singer." Spiederman reminded them.

"Why can't you sing Spied? You have a good voice." Kyle asked

"I don't care- I don't want to be the singer. I'm a guitarist- that's it." Spiederman argued. Spied then paused and turned to Jude. "Hey Jude.. do you have a good voice?"

"Uh- Don't even think about it." Jude answered.

"But you had a guitar yesterday- that means your into music- which means you could have a good voice! Do you?" Spiederman asked again.

"I have an okay voice." She answered, not wanting to be the singer.

"Do you know the words to the song 'Ocean Avenue' by Yellowcard?" Spiederman asked.

"Yeah I do- but I don't know if I want to sing-" But Spiederman interrupted her.

"Just try it- please."

Jude nodded "Fine, but don't laugh." She demanded.

All three boys nodded.

Jude stood in front of the microphone- while Kyle sat at the drums, Spiederman stood with his guitar and Wally stood with his bass

"1 2.. 1 2 3 4!" Kyle yelled.

They then began playing.

They finished the song, and silence took over the place.

"Dude.." Spiederman began.

"I know- I suck." Jude replied.

"No! You were extremely amazing!" Spiederman exclaimed.

"Yeah dude- that was the best singing I've heard in forever!" Wally added- amazed.

"You got to be our singer- please." Kyle begged.

"Of course. Of course I'll be the singer!" Jude exclaimed.

A smile over came all their faces.

* * *

For the next week the four worked on new songs and practiced every day for the longest times.

They had written four songs - "The Breakdown" "My Sweet Time" "Me Out of Me" and "Natural Disaster"

Spiederman and Jude were in 620, alone, writing a new song.

_"Sick of the line that's fading me I never know what to believe. __In a world that's crushing me- You're the only one I see. I don't change my mind for anybody. I won't waste my time on just anybody. I won't share my life..."_ Jude sang_, _while Spiederman played the guitar.

_"With anyone but you"_ Spiederman sang

"_It's such a long way.._" Jude Sang

_"With anyone but you" _Spiederman Sang

_"I couldn't follow.."_ Jude Sang

_"With anyone but you"_ Spiederman sang

_"Never anyone but you"_ They sang together

Spiederman then set the guitar aside.

"Sounds like a great song so far." Spiederman stated.

"I would have to agree." Jude responded.

"Your a great girl- and a great singer."

Jude couldn't help but smile and blush.

"Thank you- and your guitar skills are extreme." She complimented him.

"I'm really glad that you came here.. and joined the band. We needed you."

Jude smiled and then the two leaned in and kissed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review!** (:  
BTW- the chapter name is inspired by the song "Soft Spoken" by Tyler Kyte ft. Alexz Johnson (:

**Chapter Three  
**_"Soft Spoken"_

A week had passed, and Jude and Spiederman were incredibly close.

They hung out every day, and went to 620 every night to write songs.

Jude finally felt her life coming together, she had met a wonderful guy, many new friends, and had a band.

Things couldn't get any better.

One day,

Jude met Spiederman in the G-Major alley.

"Hey babe" Spiederman greeted Jude, kissing her cheek.

"What's today's plan?" Jude asked.

"Eh- whatever happens; happens." Spiederman answered.

"Spieder-dork!" Wally yelled from down the alley. "Monica's here!"

Spiederman rolled his eyes and turned back to Jude.

"Monica- she's uh- we're just going bowling, Wally's cousin- Monica" Spiederman babbled on, hardly making sense.

"She wants you to come party with her!" Kyle joked, laughing. "You know.. YOUR EX!" Kyle joked again.

Jude looked at Spiederman weird.

"Me and her- uh- we dated, long long time ago- like last year. No feelings for her- I swear." He tried to make it seem okay.

Jude laughed.

"It's okay- go have fun." Jude told him.

"No, I'll stay here with you."

"No, Spied trust me.. I'm not jealous, we can spend a day apart. It's no big deal."

"You sure?"

"Positive." Jude answered.

Spiederman kissed her

"I'll text you and we'll hangout tonight, okay?" Spiederman assured her.

"Yeah, yeah. Have fun"

"Love you."

"I love you too." Jude replied, Spiederman smiled at her one last time, before jogging down the alley.

Suddenly.. a familiar voice was heard..

"Jude Harrison.. sounds like Love has been found with a nerdy band boy.."

Jude turned around.

"Tommy?! What are you doing here- how'd you find me?" She was in complete shock.

"Well you always said that Canada and Chicago are your dream places. I narrowed it down to Canada, since you have relatives here. I called Mason.. and he informed me that you were living here, with him." Tommy explained. "Don't worry.. I didn't tell your parents anything."

"Well then- why are you here?"

"Jude.. you need to come back with me to New York." Jude rolled her eyes. "I miss you.. Every one misses you."

"Tommy- I don't know if I can.. I mean- I met some one new. Some one who's great, he means the world to me and I'm perfectly happy with him. There's no need for me to go back to New York, I hated it there."

"Jude, you know that living here is an 'adventure', but it's time to realize that just because you met a new guy and met some new friends- doesn't mean that it's totally necessary for you to live here.. What are you going to do when you and that guy break up? Your going to have nothing to do here." He reminded her "But back home- you have family and friends."

"Yeah and here- I have relatives, friends, and a boyfriend. I don't understand why you want to get in the way of that."

"Because, I care about you. I care if your hurt, and I care if your lonely. I just don't want you to screw your life over."

"I won't- don't worry about it."

"How do you know that?" He asked her

"Well how do you know that I'm going to screw my life up?!" Jude quickly replied.

"Jude.. Just think about it." He told her. "I'm staying at the motel- a few blocks down. Come find me once you come to your senses.." He told her, before walking away.

Jude was lost.. She didn't know what to do.

She decided to text Spiederman -

"_Hey, meet me at 12 at 620, it's reaaaallly important_"

* * *

That Night..

Jude sat on the couch at 620, she had her guitar in her hand, and was strumming and humming "Anyone But You"

Suddenly, Spiederman walked in. He sat down on the couch, next to her. Jude put the guitar on the ground next to her.

"What was so important?" He asked her, slightly concerned.

"Well.. Tommy, my boyfriend from New York, he uhm.. he's here." She told him. S

Spiederman immediately became scared, he knew this wasn't good news.

"Well, are you with him? Do you still love him?"

"No, Spiederman, just listen" She told him. "He wants me to go back to New York with him.. and I just- I don't know."

"What do you mean? Why do you want to go back?" He asked.

"I don't know, I really am on the line for this. I miss New York- I miss my sister, my parents and.. I miss Tommy." She explained.

Spiederman looked down, those last three words bothered him. It made him extremely jealous and hurt.

"Jude, I love you.. Stay here with me." He begged, "I treat you far better then he did."

"Okay- that may be true. But I've dated Tommy for at least 2 years.. I can't just give up on him."

"How many times did Tommy make you cry?" Spiederman asked her, determined to make a point.

Jude paused before answering- "Alot.."

"How many times have I made you cry?"

"None." She answered. "But we've only dated for a week. You can't compare that."

"But Jude.. I don't want you to go back to New York, you hated it there. Just stay here with me.. I'm begging you." He pleaded.

Jude was confused.

"I don't know.. I really don't." Jude stated.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
"Nobody Said It'd Be Easy"

Jude woke up in 620, laying in Spiederman's arms.

Her eyes flickered open, & she looked at him.

Spiederman was awake, softly playing with Jude's hair, while Jude layed in his arms.

"Goodmorning beautiful" He whispered to her, smiling. Jude smiled back.

Jude layed her head on Spiederman's chest, and began to think.

_"How could i leave him?" _Jude thought _"I mean.. he's the greatest guy in the entire world. I could be with him forever.. He's amazing. But then again.. there's Tommy. He's the guy who pulls me through, whenever I'm slipping away. He's the guy that showed me that when things are bad, you just got to strum all the feelings away.. I love him.." _

* * *

Jude was in her room, that night.

She decided that she needed to talk to Tommy

She texted him saying..

_"Tommy.. you know the old beat up apartments down the block from G-Major?"_

_"Yeah, why?"_

_"Go there, and go to apartment 620.. I'll be in there.." _

* * *

15 minutes later..

Jude was sitting in 620, alone, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." She called out.

Suddenly, Tommy Quincy came through the doors.

He closed the door behind him, and walked towards Jude.

He sat next to her, on the couch.

"What was so urgent, that you had to meet me here?"

"I need to figure out my life.. I need to make a choice.. I need.. your help." She admitted.

"What do you want, Jude? Like- Honest to God.. what do you want?" He asked "You have two choices.. two life changing choices.. You either come back to New York, with me and live with your family.. Or.. you stay here, with Spiederman and your band, living with Mason."

"I don't know.. All I know is that I love Spiederman.." A silence took over the room.. "The confusing part is.. I can't get you off my mind.." She admitted. "No matter where I am, what I'm doing, or who I'm with.. your name pops up into my head.. I don't know if I can be apart from you.. I don't know if I can live with out you.. I love you Tommy, and it scares me.. It really scares me." Jude poured all her feelings out to him.

"New York is where you belong.."

"I don't want to talk about that right now.."

"Well then what do you want to do?"

"Fall asleep in your arms." She answered.

"Best idea you've had yet." He replied, smirking.

The two then layed on the couch together, Jude laying in Tommy's arms.

* * *

The next day- 11 AM.

Spiederman, Wally and Kyle were going to 620, just to hangout.

"Hows the girlfriend?" Kyle asked.

"She's amazing.. I love her." Spied answered. "Even though her ex boyfriend Tommy is trying to make her come back to New York with him.. She won't go though. I am almost positive that she loves me enough to stay here. I can feel it."

They walked in to 620 and saw Tommy and Jude laying together. Jude was laying on top of Tommy.

They had a blanket on them, and Tommy was holding her tightly.

Spiederman's jaw dropped.

Kyle closed the door so that the two would wake up.

Suddenly Jude and Tommy woke up, they looked at each other and smiled, not noticing Spiederman standing right there.

"What a BEAUTIFUL sight.." Spiederman spoke out.

Jude and Tommy's eyes immediately turned to look at Spied.

"Spiederman!" Jude screamed, immediately jumping off of Tommy and standing up.

"I can't believe that you would do this! I thought you loved me!" He screamed at the top of his lungs

"Spied- I love you- SO MUCH, please just calm down!" She begged.

"No Jude! Don't fucking tell me what to do! How the hell would you feel if you walked in here and saw Monika laying on top of me? Yeah, it would fucking suck, wouldn't it? But no- you don't care. You never cared. I put my heart in your hands, and trusted you, but your fucking me over. You probably banged Tommy last night."

"No- nothing happened!"

"Jude- you told me you couldn't get me off your mind" Tommy interrupted the fight.

Spiederman's jaw dropped even more, as his eyebrows raised.

Jude looked back at Tommy.

"Get out of it Tommy!" She yelled.

"No Jude- let Tommy talk! He's the only one telling the truth here!" Spiederman yelled. "You never loved me."

"Spiederman.. I said stupid, pointless stuff last night. Things that I was wrong for saying.. But there's no way you could ever say that I don't love you. I love you Spiederman, I want to be with you. Don't let one stupid night ruin everything."

"Jude.. you made a choice last night.. you made the choice of spilling all these feelings out to your ex-boyfriend, whos still in love with you. You made the choice to forget about your current boyfriend.. so how about you continue with the choice you made." Spiederman paused "You should continue to have feelings for Tommy, and you should continue to forget about me.. It shouldn't be that hard."

Spiederman stormed out.

Jude stood there, in disbelief.

* * *

The next day..

Jude was home, alone, when the doorbell rang.

Jude was praying for Spiederman to be the one standing there.

But there stood Kyle and Wally.

"Where's Spied? How is he?" Jude immediately asked.

"He's uhm.. He's fine." Kyle answered. "But we're here to talk about some thing else."

"What else would you guys even want to talk about?" Jude asked.

"The band." Wally answered.

"You guys, I'm begging- please don't kick me out of it."

"No.. we're not kicking you out.. but there's a few _new _rules." Kyle told her. "Don't talk to Spiederman, look at Spiederman, or go by him while your singing. He wants nothing to do with you, and we had to beg him to let you stay. Don't even make eye contact with him.. alright?"

Jude let out a deep breath, the few new additional rules had broken her heart.

"Of course.." She answered.

* * *

Band Practice.

Jude walked in to 620- no one was there..

besides Spiederman..

"Great." Spiederman murmured under his breath, once he noticed Jude was the one who walked in.

"Alright.. Listen- I heard all the new rules, and I understand why you made them.. but if we're not going to date.. I want to at least be friends. It'd be best for the band." Jude pleaded.

"Yeah.. friends.. Good idea." He sarcastically replied.

Kyle and Wally walked in, and felt awkward once they noticed the two were alone.

"Let's start practice!" Kyle stated, breaking the awkward silence.

After the first few songs..

"Let's try _Anyone But You_." Jude suggested.

"Not a chance in Hell.." Spiederman quickly replied.

"Why not? It's an amazing song, we all said so three days ago." Jude responded

"Yeah, we all said that BEFORE we broke up.. that songs about our relationship, dude.. I think it's a little inappropriate to be singing it, in the same room, that you cheated on me in." Spiederman rudely reminded her.

"Alright.. First off- I never cheated. Second off- Whether or not we're together or broken up; the song still rocks.. There's no point to throw it in the garbage because of some nerdy band boy getting his panties in a bunch over one night of his girlfriend SLEEPING." Jude snapped back.

"Nerdy band boy? Mmm, taking notes from Tommy? No surprise. You probably write down every single last word he says in your pathetic teenage diary. I wonder if your diary includes how much of a stuck up bitch you are."

"Alright you guys, thats enough!" Wally spoke up. "We're a BAND- bands stick together through the thick and thin.. Let's just put this all behind us and start over."

"No- fuck this, it's over.. This band? is OVER" Jude yelled, she then knocked over the microphone stand and stormed out.

Kyle and Wally immediately gave Spiederman mad looks.

"What?" Spiederman spoke up, once he noticed their facial expressions.

"She's an amazing singer Spied.. Your fucking us over on this one and it's not cool." Kyle told him.

"Go after her." Wally demanded.

"No! She broke my heart. Stop trying to force me to fix this situation, if any one's going to fix it.. It should be her." Spiederman stated.

"Spied.. Listen to me." Kyle began "If you don't go after her.. She's going to go back to New York." Kyle paused. "She's going to go with Tommy back to New York.. don't you understand what that means?"

Spiederman stood there for a minute- taking in what Kyle had reminded him.

He suddenly ran out- in search for Jude.

He ran down the hall and looked down the hall to his left..

He saw Jude in an elevator- about to press one of the floors.

"JUDE! WAIT!"

He sprinted to the elevator, and entered it.

"Spiederman, get out." She demanded.

"No Jude."

"Why not?"

"I want to spend every moment possible with you, I don't want to lose you." He told her. "I know that if I let you go.. you'll go to New York, with Tommy. I just can't let that happen. You need to stay here, with me."

"I don't know, Spiederman. This fight made me realize that you have trust issues.. they may be issues that I can't deal with."

"Jude, I don't have trust issues- I was just... I don't know. Just.. please stay."

"I'm going to meet Tommy, at the coffee shop right now. I don't know what to tell you.. I think I'm going to discuss our past relationship and if it can be fixed." Jude gave him the bad news.

"Tommy's a sucky guy, Jude! You know that."

"I also know that I've only known you for like 3 weeks.. How am I supposed to pick a 3 week relationship- over a 3 year one."

"This is how your supposed to" Spiederman said, right before he grabbed Jude and intensly kissed her.

At first, Jude didn't kiss back- but soon enough, she began kissing back.


	5. Chapter 5

PS- Darcy Edwards in this chapter is Darcy from Degrassi(:

Chapter Five  
"You Think Your Right, But Your Wrong"

Jude was home, sitting on the couch, with Mason.

"Mason, I need your opinion."

"Of course- anything. What do you need?" Mason asked, sitting on the couch, next to Jude.

"Spiederman.. or Tommy?"

"Tough one."

"I'm going to need more of an opinion then that." Jude replied.

"Well.. Who do you love more?"

"I don't know- that's the problem."

"Whats more important to you.." Mason began "Spiederman and the band.. or Tommy and your family?"

Jude sat there for a minute.

"Both mean a lot to me.."

"But which one means more?"

Jude didn't have an answer.

She didn't know what to say.

"Oh, and I don't mean to break the intense convo- but Darius wants to see if your bands any good. He wants to know if you can come to G-Major today around 4:00." Mason told Jude.

Jude's mood changed from confused to incredibly happy.

A smile spread across her face.

"No way!" She yelled.

"Yes way." Mason replied, smiling.

* * *

Jude arrived at 620, around 3:45- she knew the boys would be there.

She walked in to find Spiederman, Wally and Kyle all "jamming out"

They stopped playing once Jude walked in.

"Hey Babe, what's up?" Spiederman greeted her.

"Darius wants us at G-Major so he can hear our band!" She yelled the good news out.

"WHAT?" Wally, Kyle, and Spiederman all yelled in unision.

"We need to get there now!" Jude told them.

* * *

The four walked in to G-Major, all nervous out of their minds.

They approached the front desk.

"We have a meeting with Darius." Jude told the front desk lady.

"Just wait here." She told them as she got up to go to Darius' office. "He's ready for you."

The four then entered the office.

"Sit down." He demanded, as the secretary left the room and closed the door. "What's your bands name?"

"Jude and The Spiederman Mind Explosion." Jude announced.

"Names?" He asked

"Jude Harrison"

"Wally Robbins"

"Kyle Bateman"

"Spiederman"

"Spiederman what?" Darius asked, wanting his full name.

"Huh?" Spiederman replied, confused.

"Whats your last name, kid." Darius asked.

"Oh uh- my full names Vincent Spiederman." Spiederman announced, feeling like an idiot.

"Alright _Spied, _Do you guys write your own stuff?"

"Yes we do. We write everything we play." Wally answered.

"How many songs you got?"

"10 or so." Spied answered.

"Any of 'em good?"

"lots." Jude simply replied.

"Let's hear some." Darius demanded, standing up and leaving the office. "Follow me."

The five of them entered one of the studios.

"See all them instruments?" Darius asked, they all nodded. "Go in there, and show me what you got."

The four of them entered the recording booth and picked up all the instruments.

Jude stood by the microphone.

"What song should we sing guys?" She asked.

"Uhm.. Not Standing Around" Kyle suggested.

"Alright.. On the count of 3." Jude told them.

Kyle put the drum sticks together, as he counted to three.

They began playing their song.

...

Once their song was finished, Darius had a big smile on his face.

"Show me some more." He demanded.

* * *

The band had played at least five songs.

"I've heard enough." Darius told them, after they had finished playing 'Anyone But You'

"So, are we signed?" Spiederman asked anxiously.

A silence took over the room, the four of them awaited an answer that would determine the rest of their lifes.

"Yes.. Your signed to G-Major." Darius told them.

"Thank you so much! You will not regret this! I promise!" Jude excitedly responded.

* * *

That Night..

Jude and Spiederman were in 620, alone.

Spiederman was laying on the floor, as was Jude.

Jude's head rested on Spiederman's stomach.

"Is New York outta the question? Your staying here right?"

"I think I am.. I just need to tell Tommy." Jude answered.

"Good. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't.. and you never will."

"I hope I never do."

"What would you do if I went to New York with Tommy? Honestly."

"I don't know Jude, it'd be the terrible. I'd probably yell and scream and beg you to stay. I would maybe even follow you out there." Spiederman honestly answered.

"Would you really?"

"I would, Jude.. I couldn't lose you.. I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"Good.. I'm happy that you care about me as much as I care about you." Jude replied. "Let's play the question game."

"Alright.. You first."

"How many girlfriends have you had before?" She asked.

"Plenty." He replied.

"Details, please." She demanded.

"Uhm, well my most recent girlfriend was Kristin, we dated like 8 months back.. She was this blonde headed, tiny, funny, and nice girl. We broke up because she was in love with this other guy.. the other guy was my cousin. It kind of sucked watching my girlfriend make out with my cousin, Nathan. But I got over it." He explained.

"Ouch. Your turn."

"Virgin?"

"Of course." She answered. "Are you?"

Spiederman paused.

"Yeah." He replied. "Ever cheated?"

"Nope." She answered. "Cheatings stupid, if your going to cheat then don't be in a relationship."

Spiederman's face turned all red. Spiederman's past wasn't as 'good' as Jude thought.

"Worst thing you've ever done to a girl?" Jude asked.

"Uhm.." Spiederman paused, not wanting to tell the truth. "I was visiting my grandparents- in California, for the summer. I was dating this one girl, Rebecca. When Summer ended, and it was time for me to decide to stay in California, or come back here.. I came back here. When I had to tell her that I was leaving.. I told her that I was in love with some one else.. She cried and cried and cried.. and I just didn't care. I was an asshole." He explained.

Jude was a little bothered by his answer.. But she trusted him.

That was all that mattered.

* * *

The next day, at G-Major..

It was Jude and SME's first day at work.

Spiederman, Wally, and Kyle arrived at G-Major, and walked in to see Jude talking to a unfamiliar boy.

The three approached the two.

"Hey guys, this is our producer- Kwest." Jude told the boys "And Kwest- this is Spiederman, Wally, and Kyle."

"Nice to meet you guys. How bout you three guys follow me to Studio 2, so we can record the instruments and once that's done- we'll record Jude's voice. What song will we be recording today?" Kwest asked.

"Uhm.. Breakdown?" Jude suggested.

"Surely." The band agreed.

"Alright, sounds good. Come on guys." Kwest replied.

Wally and Kyle followed Kwest to the Studio, while Spiederman waited to talk to Jude.

"Hey babe, is everything good?" Spiederman asked, wanting to double check that the two were good.

"Yeah, yeah. We're good, everythings good." Jude assured him.

"Alright, good. I'll see you in like a half hour or so. I love you"

"I love you too." Spiederman and her then kissed.

Spiederman left to go to the studio.

Jude smiled as she watched him walk away.

She then sat down on the couch and took her phone out.

All though soon her attention was turned to an unfamiliar girl, who sat next to her.

"Hey, I'm Darcy Edwards- Darius' niece." The girl introduced herself.

"I'm Jude Harrison, a newly signed artist."

"Sorry- I don't want to sound like a creep, Darius asked me to make you feel comfortable while you waited to record. I know that you probably don't want to talk to a random stranger- it's just my uncle always has to be in control of every thing and every one and will probably kill me if he sees me not talking to you." Darcy explained, Jude softly laughed.

"No, it's all good. It's better talking to a stranger then no one at all."

"So, who's your band?" Darcy asked, attempting to make conversation.

"These three guys- their the greatest." Jude answered. "Do you live with Darius?"

"That's really cool. And yeah, I do. I moved in with him after my mom and dad moved to L.A., I didn't want to go.. so I didn't." She answered.

"I know what you mean. I ran away from home- in New York, and live with my cousin now."

"Does your cousin work here?"

"Yeah- he's a musician- Mason." Jude answered.

"Oh my God! I love Mason's music. He's amazing." Darcy complimented him, Jude smiled.

"Do you sing or anything?"

"Oh God no, I'm terrible." Darcy answered- the two laughed.

* * *

About an hour later..

Jude and Darcy were still sitting on the couch, talking.

The two were having a great time- laughing and telling funny stories.

All the sudden, Spied Wally and Kyle approached them.

The three boys stopped at the couch- Spiederman's jaw dropped and Wally and Kyle started laughing extremely hard.

"Darcy..?" Spiederman said, very awkwardly.

"Spiederman..? Why are you here?" She rudely asked.

"I'm signed here now- I'm Jude's guitarist." Spiederman answered.

"Wait.. Am I missing some thing?" Jude asked, confused at why Spiederman and Darcy were so awkward, and why Kyle and Wally were laughing so hard.

"Me and Spied dated a few months back." Darcy explained.

"Uh, Spied, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jude asked.

Spiederman nodded and Jude pulled him away from the group.

"Did you lie to me?" Jude asked him.

"About what?"

"You said Kristin was your most recent girlfriend.."

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot." Spiederman apologized.

"Is there some thing you don't want me to know?" Jude asked.

"No. Why would you think that?"

"Right when you saw her- your jaw hit the floor and your face turned all red. And the fact that Wally and Kyle were dying laughing in the back made me a little suspicious."

"Jude, I promise.. I'm not hiding anything. I would tell you." Spiederman promised her.

Jude couldn't help but smile.

"We good?" Spied asked.

"Of course" Jude answered.

Spiederman put his hands on her waist.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

_PS- I took a line from the movie "Just Married", lmao-  
__It's such a cute line that I had to take it! ahha, hope you don't mind! (:_

Chapter Six  
"The Violent, Sweet, Perfect Words That You Said"

Jude and Darcy met at the coffee shop that night

"So, how was dating Spied?" Jude asked, wanting answers.

"Uhm.. It was fun.. While it lasted."

"Why'd you guys end it?" Jude asked.

"Complicated stuff.. I think it'd be too hard to talk about." Darcy answered.

"Well, I just want to know because I'm dating him now, I don't want to screw myself over, you know?"

"Your dating him!" Darcy asked, Jude nodded. "No- break up with him now! He's a scum. You'll regret dating him once he does to you, what he did to me." Darcy told Jude.

"Wha- What did he do to you?" Jude asked, concerned

"We were dating.. for the longest time. Then one night, we're at a party- at my house. He's totally drunk, and starts saying all this shit to me like _'I never liked you, I used you.'_ and I was pissed enough, but then he came out with a secret. He told me that he had been cheating on me for the past two months, with this chick, Karma. Then the next day, he apologized and told me that he doesn't even know a girl named Karma- I was stupid and forgave him. A week later, I walked in on him and this girl making out in his room." Darcy explained.

Jude's mouth dropped and she didn't even know what to say or think.

* * *

The Next Day..

Jude went to G-Major, to meet up with Spiederman- and to work on some songs.

She walked up to Spiederman, who was talking to an unfamiliar girl.

"Hey Spied, who's this?" Jude asked.

"This is Karma, she's a really good friend of mine." Spiederman introduced the two.

"Oh, I'm sure you two are _great_ friends." Jude rudely replied.

"What?" Spiederman replied, confused- as was Karma.

"Spiederman, can we talk for a minute?" Jude asked

"Sure, of course." Jude then pulled him away to a more private corner at G-Major.

"What's this private talk about?" Spiederman asked.

"So first- you lie about your most recent girlfriend. And now- your lying about cheating, and the worst thing you've ever done to a girl. What's next?" Jude asked.

"What are you talking about?" Spiederman replied, playing dumb.

"I was out to coffee with Darcy last night, she told me about how when you two were dating- you got drunk, confessed to cheating, talked her into getting back together and then a week later she catches you cheating again? And the fact that you were just hanging out with Karma, _'the other girl'_, sort of makes me think you still have feelings for her."

"No, no Jude- it's not like it seems." Spiederman told her.

"Oh, so you weren't just talking to a girl that you have the hots for? Oh, I must need glasses.." Jude sarcastically replied. "Honestly Vincent, you think I'm _that_ stupid?"

"Jude- the past is the past, burn it up and let it go."

"Thanks for the suggestion, but I don't take advice from cheaters or liars."

"Jude, I love you- why does my past matter? I'm sure you've done stupid shit in your past."

"But Spiederman- I wouldn't lie to you about it! And you still haven't explained why your over there flirting with Karma?" Jude yelled.

"She walked in to G-Major and pulled me out of the studio! I had no choice."

"Was it the same way when you cheated on Darcy? _You had no choice_.. Stop playing victim, Vincent- your pathetic."

"I think it's pretty pathetic for you to be digging around in my past- I'm pretty sure that your the most insecure girl in the world. Maybe your such a low self esteem bitch because Tommy didn't do every thing you want, Tommy put you in your place and showed you that the world doesn't revolve around you. And sorry Jude, but it doesn't."

"You know what Spied? I'm going to go home.. get a suitcase.. pack my bags and go back to New York. Tommy might not have been a Grade A boyfriend.. but he wasn't a cheater.."

"Whatever Jude.."

"Sorry, I think my low self esteem bitchiness may bother you too much.. Go back to Karma.. She's the perfect type for you- _Slutty_." Jude rudely replied, before storming out.

Spiederman stood there, in disbelief.

* * *

Jude sat in her room, at home.

Mason walked in to her room.

"Hey, I heard about what happened with Spiederman.. But are you really going back to New York?"

"Well Tommy has tickets to go back Wednesday-" Mason then interrupted her.

"But it's Monday.. Your leaving that soon?"

"Yep, I don't want to be here.. Mason.. I truly don't. I don't love Spiederman anymore, I love Tommy."

"Are you sure though?" He asked.

"Positive." Jude answered.

* * *

Tuesday.

Spiederman was at 620, alone.

Wally and Kyle soon entered to see Spiederman playing his acoustic guitar and softly humming to the tune of 'Anyone But You'.

"Dude, you okay?" Kyle asked.

"I'm totally fine.. Why wouldn't I be?" Spiederman replied- obviously lying.

"We heard about the huge fight with Jude." Wally told him. "How you holding up?"

"I'm obviously fine."

"It looks like you haven't slept in a while." Kyle stated.

"So what if I didn't get any sleep last night.. Big deal." Spiederman told them. "I was too busy reminding myself of how sucky of a life I have."

"Dude.. It doesn't have to be this way. Just apologize to Jude." Wally suggested.

"No.. I think I'm better off letting her live a happy life with out me."

"I honestly think your going to regret this." Kyle told him.

"I don't care what you think." Spiederman replied.

"Spiederman.. Just think about it.. Like really think about it." Wally suggested.

"Already did- and it doesn't matter how long I think about it.. My answers not going to change." Spiederman told the two. "I don't care where Jude goes.."

* * *

Tuesday Night ...

Jude met with Tommy at a coffee shop.

"Hey Jude." Tommy greeted her- hugging her.

"Hey Tommy."

"So, your really going to come back to New York with me tomorrow?"

"I am seriously going to." Jude answered.

"Good. I want you so bad, Jude.. I need you so bad."

"I know- I need you too. I can't wait to start our life together- in New York." Jude replied.

"I know, I miss being with you."

"I miss being with you too.." Jude replied, but inside- she wasn't happy.. at all.

* * *

The Next Day..

Spiederman was sitting at 620, when Jamie walked in.

"Spied, are you okay? You look like you haven't slept in ages." Jamie stated as he walked in.

"Thanks for the compliment, dude." Spiederman sarcastically replied.

"Well you seem like you've been a wreck for the past two days.. Is it because of Jude?"

"Shut up.." Spiederman murmured, he didn't want to talk about it.

"Spied, what the hell happened with Jude, anyways?" Jamie immediately asked.

"She's a bitch, and I can't wait till she leaves for New York.." Spiederman answered.

"What the hell, Spiederman? Your like in love with her!" Jamie argued.

"No, I'm not. I don't care about her." Spied lied

"Keep lying... it's not going to get you anywhere." Jamie told him.

"Dude, I don't love her anymore! She's way too concerned about my past for me to create a future with her. It's pointless.. She's better off with Tommy."

"Spiederman.. Do you remember how unhappy you were before the day she came.. Before Jude, you were the most unhappy person I know.. You can't let her go. You guys are amazing together.. You need her, Spied.. You need to be with Jude." Jamie told him.

Spiederman paused, and really took in what Jamie had said.

"Fuck.." Was the last thing that Spiederman had said, before sprinting out of 620.

Spiederman sprinted and sprinted all the way to Jude's house- (almost two miles)

He knocked on the door as hard as possible.

Jude and Mason were sitting on the couch.

"If it's Spiederman.. Tell him, I'm busy packing for New York and don't want any visitors.." Jude told Mason, Mason nodded, and then went to answer the door.

Jude sprinted up the stairs and to Mason's room.

Mason's room window was right above the front door.

Mason opened the door to see Spiederman,

Mason then stepped outside of the door and closed it, so the two could talk- outside.

Jude was able to see the two of them, and hear them.

"Dude, I need to talk to Jude!"

"She's packing for New York.. She doesn't want any visitors." Mason lied.

"Dude- I know she might have said that, but this is extremely important."

"Spiederman, I think you and Jude are bad for each other.. I think Jude's better off going back where she belongs. I have nothing against you Spied, but it's just.. You guys fight.. _alot._" Mason truthfully told Spiederman.

"You don't want me to be with Jude, and I can't change that. I don't know where we're gonna be in 10 or 20 or 40 years. I don't know who we're gonna be. I don't know if I'm ever gonna be able to give her all of this. There are a million things that I don't know. But there's **one thing **that I do. And that's that I love Jude. And I am going to love her day in and day out for the rest of my life. Now, will you please...**_ please_**... open the door so I can tell that to my girlfriend." Spiederman poured out his heart, as he pushed the tears back.

Jude's heart melted and she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I'm sorry man.. It's just.. _over_." Mason stated.

Spiederman looked down and nodded.

He then began walking away.

Jude ran down the stairs and Mason was right in front of the door.

"Where are you going?" Mason asked- confused.

"Spiederman is not bad for me, Mason.. Spiederman is _perfect_for me." Jude answered.

Mason nodded, and smiled.

Jude then sprinted out the front door and ran down the block.

Spiederman was at the end of the block, when he looked back and saw Jude half way down the block..

He then ran towards her and right when they were inches away- he picked her up and the two kissed.

Spiederman put her down, once they were done kissing.

"I don't know where, or who I'm going to be in 40 years.. But I know that I want to be with you." Jude told him.

Spiederman smiled.

"I love you so much."

"I love you more."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven  
"Don't You Forget About Me"

"I just think.. I think we're better off as friends." Jude began. "I know, I sort of led you on, and I apologize for that.. It's just, I know what I want.. and It's not you."

"Alright.. Alright.. I understand." Tommy replied.

"I'm going to miss you though." Jude told him.

"I'll miss you too, Jude.. Just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Don't forget about me."

"I don't plan on it."

"Love's strange, Jude.. I'll always consider you as one of the most memorable girlfriends I've ever had.. See 'ya around, Jude." Tommy told her before getting in to a taxi and heading for the airport.

* * *

Jude and Spiederman sat in 620.

"I have so many feelings bottled up inside of me." Jude told him.

"Well, when I have feelings inside of me- that I can't seem to be able to deal with.. I write a song." Spiederman replied.

"A song.. That's a great idea. I say the piano sounds like a good idea."

The two then walked over to the piano.

Spiederman sat down at the piano, while Jude stood at the other side.

"Help me, like start playing and we'll try to figure some thing out." Jude stated.

Spiederman played a bunch of notes before he finally realized a good tune.

Jude stood there for a minute, trying to really get in to the tune Spiederman was playing. She then began singing..

_"I feel my life doesn't fit_  
_'Cause it's messed up too long_  
_And it skips_  
_Running races in my heart"_

Jude sang, Spiederman stopped playing

"Wait- that doesn't sound right." Spiederman then paused. "Here, try this."

He began playing the tune again

_"I feel my heart doesn't fit_  
_'Cause it beats too many times_  
_And it skips_  
_Running races in my head and then"_

Spiederman sang

Jude smiled, it sounded perfect

_"I feel my hands don't work_  
_Touching your skin in the dark_  
_I was put here to watch_  
_Not meant to get caught up in it_  
_Close to your skin"_ - Jude sang

_"Up and down_  
_On this merry-go-round_  
_Take Me Up_  
_Put me back in one piece_  
_But let me feel you"_- Spiederman sang

_"Well, here I am_  
_Landing myself again_  
_Ready to fake it on a win_  
_But let me break him in_  
_Let me break him in"_ - Jude sang

_"I made a choice_  
_Try and make myself invisible_  
_Make sure I can fit it_  
_Cause I'm sick of feeling miserable"_ - Spiederman sang

_"Hidden by some lies_  
_Sacrifice my friendly ties_  
_Started from scratch_  
_Won't attack if he walks my way_  
_Hear what he has to say"_ - Jude sang

Jude immediately smiled at Spiederman as he played the last note of the song.

"Oh my God.. I love it." Jude immediately stated.

"Well.. I love you." Spiederman replied as he stood up from the piano.

Jude slowly walked closer to Spiederman, as did Spiederman.

"That's believable." Jude responded, softly smiling- as was Spiederman .

The two then passionately kissed.

* * *

The Next Day..

Spiederman was in the G-Major lobby with Wally, Kyle and Jude.

"So, Darius talked to me this morning about a tour soon." Spiederman told the guys.

"We're going on tour?" Wally asked excitedly.

"Well- there's a possibility." Spiederman began. "He told me that it all depends on how we perform at this Music Awards show. He told me that if we kick ass, and the crowd loves us.. We're goin' on tour!" Spiederman told all of them.

"Hold on, Lemme' go talk to D." Jude replied.

She walked over to his office and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" She heard a man speak out.

She entered the office and closed the door.

"Hey Darius, Uhm.. So Spiederman informed us of the Music Awards and Tour deal." Jude began, as she sat down in a seat across from Darius. "What song should we be practicing?"

"Well.. What song could really get the crowd going? From your point of view." Darius responded.

"Well, I think a lot of our songs would be good."

"Name three of 'em, and I'll decide."

"Uhm.. Well.. I think good choices would be- Not Standing Around, My Sweet Time, or That Girl." Jude answered.

Darius paused, considering the three songs and choosing which one he'd prefer.

"My Sweet Time." Darius stated, Jude smiled immediately. "Began working now- the shows in two weeks."

"I will not let you down Darius!"

Jude then ran out of his office and approached the guys.

"My Sweet Time!" Jude immediately yelled.

* * *

Later that day..

The band was at 620 rehearsing- but they couldn't seem to get it right.

_"Take my sweet time_  
_But I'll be home again_  
_In my own sweet-"_

Jude sang, but she suddenly stopped

"Stop guys! Stop!" She demanded them to stop playing. Once they had - "Guys, this isn't sounding good."

"I blame it on Wally's shitty bass playing- you play slower then my Grandma." Spiederman stated.

"Actually, I personally believe that Spiederman's the one who sucks! Maybe if he wasn't trying to get in to Jude's pants - every three seconds of the song- we'd have it down!" Kyle replied

"Alright drummer boy, keep complaining- you can't even play the right notes. You might as well bang on the drums with your eyes closed." Spiederman responded.

"STOP!" Jude yelled. "Stop blaming each other, and just play the stupid song."

"Maybe we'd do good if you would actually sing it right." Wally murmured.

"What was that?" Jude asked, with attitude.

"Nothing!- I love you" Wally answered, scared.

"Let's just get on with the song." Jude replied, rolling her eyes.

* * *

That Night, Around 2 AM.

Jude was having Darcy sleep over at her house.

"What's the craziest thing you've ever done?" Jude asked.

"Well.. When I used to hang out with Kyle Wally and Spiederman- I did crazy shit. They're really fun." Darcy answered.

"They are." Jude agreed, softly smiling.

Suddenly a rock hit Jude's window.

The two girls then looked out the window to see Spiederman, Wally, and Kyle.

Jude opened the window.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?" Jude asked.

"Uhm.. We're here to party!" Spiederman answered. "Can't you two ladies come down to join us?"

Jude looked at Darcy. Darcy nodded.

"Fine." Jude told Spiederman. "How are we going to get down from here though? I don't want Mason to know that we're leaving."

"Just jump? I don't know!" Spiederman replied, not exactly having a plan.

"Let's do it!" Darcy agreed.

"Dude.. I was kidding!" Spiederman replied.

"We'll jump, and you'll catch us." Darcy explained.

"Are you out of your mind?" Kyle asked.

"No, just trust me on this one." Darcy replied.

"No!" Jude yelled. "It's not going to happen."

Darcy rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"We'll go out the front door. Mason won't notice." Jude suggested.

The two girls then proceeded to leave Jude's room.

They slowly and quietly walked down the stairs to see Mason fast asleep on the couch.

Jude slowly turned the knob on the door and opened it.

The two girls ran out side, and shut the door.

"We made it!" Jude softly told them.

"Clearly." Spiederman joked.

The five of them got in to Wally's beat up car.

"Wow, what a fancy car." Jude stated as she shut the door to the backseat.

Spiederman, Darcy and Jude were in the backseat - while Kyle was in the front and Wally was driving.

Spiederman was sitting in the middle of the two girls- how ironic.

...

They arrived at an old hotel - that shut down a year ago.

They all got out of the car.

"Why are we here?" Jude immediately asked

"My mom used to own this hotel, I still have the keys.. So.. We're going swimming." Kyle explained, as he held the keys in his hand.

The five of them entered the old hotel and went straight to the pool.

Wally Kyle and Spiederman all went in their boxers- and Jude and Darcy went in their underwear and bras.

The five of them jumped in to the pool, at the same time.

They did a bunch of fun stuff- for example; they played Chicken Fights for quite some time - Jude and Spiederman were the champions.

After about an hour and a half of messing around, the five were very low and quiet as they swam in the pool.

Jude and Spiederman were a little off from the group, as Spiederman held Jude in his arms while they swam, and just talked.

"Thanks for getting us tonight- whether or not we get in trouble.. It was definitely worth it." Jude told him.

"We could make it even more worth it." Spiederman replied with a smirk.

"I don't know if that's possible." Jude flirted back.

"Let me show you." Spiederman softly replied, before softly kissing her.

"Alright, fine.." Jude began. "You win."

Spiederman smiled, as did Jude.

"I DECLARE WAR!" Wally yelled out, this caught all of their attention.

"What kind of war, Sir?" Spiederman asked, in a British accent.

"One where all the ladies take their tops off?" Kyle joked, with a British accent

"No, you fools!" Wally yelled "A splashing war!" He yelled, before splashing them all.

Kyle, Spiederman, Jude and Darcy all teamed up on him and dunked and splashed him numerous times.

About an hour later, it was around 5:30- so they all knew it was time to get home before they got caught.

While they were walking out of the hotel- two Police cars pulled up.

"Put your hands up where I can see them!" One of the four Police Men demanded, as they stepped out of their cars.

"Fuck." Kyle murmured as they put their hands up.

* * *

Police Station - 6 AM.

All of their parents had to go to Police Station to talk about what happened with the Hotel and their kids.

Wally's parents approached Wally.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Mr. Robbin's yelled.

"I'm just glad your okay, Sweetie." Mrs. Robbin's added.

Kyle's parents approached Kyle.

"Great idea Kyle, breaking in to my old hotel?" Mrs. Batemen screamed.

Darius approached Darcy, and Mason approached Jude.

"Darius, you are looking mighty fine today." Darcy sucked up.

"Yeah.. I usually look good when I'm waken up at 6 AM!" Darius sarcastically yelled.

"I'm sorry." Darcy murmured.

"All five of you need to be in my office later today! And Darcy.. How could you embarrass me like this?" Darius screamed.

"Jude! What the hell happened?" Mason yelled.

"We did some thing stupid.. I'm sorry." She apologized.

The Police Men took the four of their parents to an interrogation room.

Once their parents were gone, Jude leaned over to Spiederman.

"Where are your parents, Spied?" Jude asked.

"I don't know." Spiederman replied, "My mom's going to be crying or some shit like that- she's emotional" Spiederman added with a smirk.

Suddenly the Spiederman's walked in.

"You are one _stupid - stupid _kid, Vincent!" His mother immediately yelled.

"Did you get your groove on?" His father joked, Mrs. Spiederman hit his chest

"We're supposed to be yelling at him! Not cheering him on for having a girlfriend!" Mrs. Spiederman yelled.

"Hello Mrs. and Mr. Spiederman. We're going to need you to come to the interrogation room with all the other Mothers and Fathers." A Police Officer told them, his parents nodded and followed her to the room.

Jude laughed once his parents were gone.

"Your parents are hilarious!" Jude told Spiederman.

"Thanks." Spiederman replied, chuckling.


	8. Chapter 8

**- PLEASE **_-  
if your reading this story, _  
_**PLEASE **review. I reallly would enjoy having _  
_some one review. _

Chapter Eight  
"I Wish That I Had _Spiederman's_ Girl"

G-Major

SME and Jude had entered Darius' office around 3 PM, the exact time he had told them to.

"Sit." He demanded, not making eye contact with any of them

Once the four were sitting, he continued.

"Listen.. G-Major has a reputation. We have strict rules here to make sure that our reputation isn't trashed." Darius paused for a moment. "_Respect_.. Respect is what I am asking for- no, it's what I am **demanding**. If the four of you aren't going to give me and this industry respect.. then you might as well forget about your tour."

"No, D, I promise- we will make 'Respect' our middle names." Jude promised.

"We'll stop egging G-Major on the weekends." Spiederman added.

"We'll stop jumping on the couches and breaking stuff." Kyle also added.

"Also, We'll stop ordering 40 pizzas here, every Saturday." Wally finished.

"Shut up." Jude murmured to the boys.

Darius rolled his eyes.

"You better rock the Music Awards.. and if you don't.. You can kiss this job and future-.. Goodbye." Darius threatened them. "Out."

The four then exited his office, and once the door was closed- let out deep breaths

"Hey guys, it was such a good idea for the three of you to blurt out all the stupid shit you do." Jude sarcastically stated

"Oh hush up Harrison, he knows it was us." Spiederman assured her.

"Let's not argue about some stupid pranks.. Let's jam out." Wally suggested.

"Dude's got a brain!" Kyle joked.

The four headed to one of the studios- Studio 3 to be exact- so they could practice.

The four of them went in to the sound booth and began playing.

2 hours later- they called it a night.

They actually had done very good for the day, and were all pleased.

"Hey Spied, can we hang out tonight?" Jude asked Spiederman.

"Ah, I want to- but I got plans with my Dad, he wants to go play hockey with me." Spiederman explained.

"Whatever, we have plenty of time to spend together" Jude replied.

"That's my girl." Spiederman said before kissing her forhead.

Spiederman then exited G-Major.

Wally approached Jude.

"Hey Jude." He greeted her.

"Hey Wally."

"You and Spied got plans?" Wally asked.

"Nah, he's playing hockey with his dad." Jude answered.

"Well, Kyle's got a date tonight, with some chick. So if you want, we can hang."

"Sounds good Wally. What time?"

"Just meet me in like a half hour at 620."

"See you then, Wally." Jude replied before leaving.

Wally stood there, happier then ever.

* * *

5:45 o'clock,

Wally was at 620, waiting for Jude.

He had an acoustic guitar in his hand.

He was playing and softly singing Rick Springfield's song "Jessie's Girl"

The song reminded him of his life..

But instead of wanting _Jessie's _girl.. He wanted Spiederman's.

Jude entered 620, and Wally immediately stopped playing and put the guitar down.

"Hey Wally." Jude greeted him, with a big smile on her face.

"Hey Jude, what you been doing?" He asked, as Jude sat next to him.

"At home- writing and singing songs, as usual. How bout you?"

"Eh, just bored as hell." Wally replied. "How's Spied?"

"Great, actually." Jude began. "We're doing so good, never fighting and always loving" Jude answered, with a little chuckle at the end.

"Yeah.. Spied's great." Wally replied quietly.

"How are you and the ladies?" Jude joked.

"Uh, just been dating around- no one special.. Most girls, that I have my eye on, have their eye on some one else." Wally attempted to hint her in.. **Attempt failed**.

"Don't worry Wally" Jude began, putting her arm around his shoulders. "Your a great guy.. A girl will definitely have interest in you soon."

"I hope so." He quietly replied.

* * *

The two were having an amazing time.

They were just joking around, and laughing extremely hard.

While they were playing "Football" ..

Jude ran at Wally, attempting to tackle him, but Wally just picked her up over his shoulder

Spiederman walked in, he couldn't help but smile at how Wally had Jude over his shoulder.

Wally slammed Jude on to the couch and the two continued to laugh.

"Is Kyle upstairs?" Spiederman asked, interrupting their fun time.

"Nah, he's out with some chick." Wally answered.

Spiederman couldn't help but be concerned at the fact that a guy was alone with his girlfriend for more then three hours.

* * *

The Next Night,

SME and Jude were at 620, rehearsing.

They had been rehearsing for two hours

"Alright dude, I'm done." Spiederman stated, once they finished 'Not Standing Around'.

"Agreed." Kyle spoke up, as he stood up from his drum set.

"Want to get some thing to eat?" Spiederman asked Jude.

"Nah, I promised Wally I'd teach him how to play the bridge of _'Jessie's Girl'_" Jude answered

"Yeah man, the bridge is pretty hard to play." Wally added on, Spiederman immediately rolled his eyes.

"Have a great time." Spiederman replied, obviously meaning the total opposite.

He then walked out.

While Jude was upstairs, grabbing her acoustic guitar- Kyle approached Wally

"Dude.. Is there some thing going on?" Kyle asked.

"With what?" Wally replied

"Jude" Kyle answered, but noticed a confused look on Wally's face, so he decided to re-state the question - "Is there some thing going on with you and Jude?"

Wally paused

"No. Why would you think that?"

"You two are awfully close, and hanging out- alone, alot."

"She's Spiederman's girl.." Wally reminded him. "Not mine."

Kyle nodded, but was still suspicious.

* * *

Two Day's before the Music Award Show..

Jude and Wally had been spending a lot of time, alone, together- but nothing had happened. They were just friends.

Spiederman continued to grow suspcious of the two, and untrusting.

Kyle also was suspicious, but felt as if it was none of his business.

...

Jude walked in to 620, to see Wally waiting.

"Hey Robbins, I got your emergency text- what is it?" Jude asked.

"I wanted to show you some thing." He answered.

"What's that?" Jude asked.

"Just sit." Wally replied

Jude did what she was told, and sat on the couch.

Wally sat next to her, and had his acoustic guitar.

He then began playing Jessie's Girl.

_"**Spiederman's** a friend,_  
_Yeah, I know he's been_  
_A good friend of mine_  
_But lately something's changed_  
_That ain't hard to define_  
_Spiederman's got himself a girl_  
_And I want to make her mine_

_And she's watching him with those eyes_  
_And she's lovin' him with that body,_  
_I just know it_  
_And he's holding her in his arms late,_  
_Late at night_

_You know, I wish that I had Spiederman's girl,_  
_I wish that I had Spiederman's girl_  
_Where can I find a woman like that?_

_I play along with the charade,_  
_there doesn't seem to be a reason to change_  
_You know, I feel so dirty_  
_When they start talking cute_  
_I wanna tell her that I love her,_  
_But the point is probably moot_

_'Cuz she's watching him with those eyes_  
_And she's lovin' him with that body,_  
_I just know it_  
_And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_

_you know I wish that I had Spiederman's girl_  
_I wish that I had Spiederman's girl_  
_Where can I find a woman like that?  
Like Spiederman's girl,  
I wish that I had Spiederman's girl  
Where can I find a woman,  
Where can I find a woman like that?"_

-Wally sang.

Jude was speechless.

"Wally.. I don't know what to say." Jude stated.

"Tell me how you feel."

"Surprised."

"Would this surprise you even more?" Wally asked, as he leaned in to kiss her

Spiederman and Kyle bursted through the door.

Both their jaws dropped at the sight of Wally and Jude's lips about to touch.

"What the fuck!" Spiederman screamed.

Jude got up from the couch and went to Spiederman.

"It's not how it looks." She told him.

"Then how does it look?" Spiederman replied, not knowing what to even say.

"He played the song Jessie's Girl.. But changed a few lyrics. including the name.. and then I don't even know." Jude answered.

"Oh so it's much better that one of my best friends sang _Spiederman's Girl_ to my girlfriend?" Spiederman yelled, knowing what Jude meant by _'changing a few lyrics'_

"I know it's bad Vin, but just come on, please understand." Jude responded, not even knowing what to say.

"Well do you love him?" Spiederman asked.

A silence over took the room, Spiederman's jaw dropped.

"I was mostly expecting a quick no!" Spiederman yelled, Jude looked down- feeling ashamed. "Jude.. How can you be in love with another guy?" Spiederman asked.

"I love you more then him. But I tried not to begin liking Wally.." Jude paused, as Spiederman grew madder "There's a part of me that wants Wally, but it's a small part of me!"

"Spiederman, just give her a break." Wally spoke up.

Spiederman's head immediately turned to Wally, as he gave him the meanest look possible.

"Wally, you want me to break your face in half?" Spiederman yelled. "Your supposed to be my best friend! What the hell are you doing trying to steal my fucking girlfriend?" Spiederman yelled.

"Spied, I'm honestly sorry. I'll back away- you two can have each other.. I don't want to get involved." Wally stated.

"Your way too involved to back out now, Robbins" Spiederman replied, using Wally's last name "You know what.. You two can have each other.. Because I'm done." was the last thing Spiederman said before storming out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine  
"Think Twice Before You Touch My Girl"

The Very Next Day..

Jude had called Spiederman at least 20 times, and he had rejected every single call.

Wally had also called Spiederman numerous times, but Spiederman made sure that he rejected all the calls.

Even though, the Music Awards were the next day.

Around 5, Jude and Wally were waiting for Kyle and Spiederman to show up to band practice at 620.

"How you holding up?" Wally asked Jude, breaking the awkward silence.

"Don't talk to me." Jude demanded.

"Jude, you can't blame this all on me." Wally replied.

"But if it wasn't for your stupid _'Spiederman's Girl' _song, then maybe my he wouldn't of dumped me."

"I'm sorry, I really am."

"Whatever" Jude murmured.

Spiederman and Kyle entered 620.

"Surprise, Surprise- Wally and Jude are alone.. Try to hold in your sexual urges for each other, so I can keep my lunch down." Spiederman rudely stated once he saw the two.

Jude just rolled her eyes.

"Let's just jam out." Kyle attempted to break the tension.

The four went to the instruments-

"1, 2 - 1, 2, 3, 4!" Kyle yelled out before the song started.

Jude proceeded to sing 'My Sweet Time'.

* * *

Wally exited 620, alone. Kyle also did a few minutes after.

Spiederman was grabbing all his stuff and getting ready to leave.

"Spied.. Let's talk." Jude said, as she stood behind him.

"Not really in the mood." He coldly replied.

"Please Vincent." She begged

"Hated first name usage.. Low Blow." Jude couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Spiederman, just talk to me. I'm asking for one conversation." Jude begged.

"What do you have to say?" He asked, turning around to face her.

"I have to say that I'm sorry, and I love you. And Wally means nothing to me. I was just confused- but now I know.. Your the one I want. I stayed here- in Canada, instead of going back to my family in New York, for you. I didn't stay here because of the band, or Mason.. I stayed because of you. Doesn't that mean some thing?" Jude let out all her emotions.

"I did love you, Jude.. I still do. But you would feel sick to your stomach if you walked in on me and some girl- while our lips were inches away from one anothers."

"I know, Spied, I know.. I fucked up- but it wasn't all my fault. Wally's the one who leaned in, I didn't. I just didn't know how to stop it." Jude replied.

"Well Jude.. Actions speak louder then words." He stated. "I think your actions lately have been trying to say some thing."

"I don't know how to show you what my words mean." Jude began, she sighed before speaking again - "I don't know how to show you how in love with you I am.. Or how much I just want to be with you."

"You got to find a way, Jude.. I can't give you all the answers." He paused. "See you at the show tomorrow."

Spiederman then exited 620, to leave Jude there thinking about what to do.

* * *

The Award Show.

Jude, Kyle and Wally were all sitting at their table- waiting for Spiederman to arrive.

Suddenly he walked in- wearing a black shirt, pants, with a white tie.

Jude was wearing a black dress, that went to the middle of her thigh- with her hair curled.

Wally was wearing the same as Spied, but with a silver tie.

Kyle was wearing a black shirt, black pants, and a black tie.

"Hi." Spiederman quietly greeted the group, as he sat down.

"We're up in 20." Jude announced to the boys.

They all awkwardly nodded.

"Can we all make a deal?" Jude asked.

"What's the deal?" Kyle asked.

"On stage.. We pretend like we all love each other." Jude began "If we suck tonight.. We can kiss our tour and future goodbye. Please.. Let's just smile and jam out like the old times."

"Fine with me." Kyle agreed.

Wally and Spiederman nodded.

The table was incredibly awkward until it was time to perform.

"Now, for the next performers- we have an up-beat rocking band! Here is Jude and the Spiederman Mind Explosion!" The Music Awards announcer announced to every one.

Jude, Wally, Kyle, and Spiederman got up on stage.

"Hello every one, this is one of our favorite songs- My Sweet Time!" Jude announced in to the microphone.

Spiederman began playing the guitar solo at the beginning, that got the crowd cheering- especially the girls.

The band then continued to play, while Jude sang her heart out.

...

Over all; the performance kicked major ass.

The four had pretended like they were still the best of friends-

Spiederman and Jude would sing in to the same microphone at points.

Wally and Spiederman would even play next to each other.

Every thing seemed picture perfect..

But what the crowd didn't see was what happened after the performance..

The four sat at their table, and were all smiling.

Darius approached them.

"Get ready for tour in two weeks!" He told them, they all were extremely excited.

Darius then walked away.

"That was great guys- we fucking kicked ass." Jude stated, excitedly.

"Jude, your singing couldn't of been any better." Wally flirted- Spiederman immediately rolled his eyes.

"Thanks Wally, your bass playing kicked ass." Jude responded, smiling.

"Only because of you." Wally flirtatiously replied, smirking.

"Get a fucking room." Spiederman spoke up, interrupting their flirty conversation. "I'm sick and fucking tired of watching you guys flirt all the time. Wally- your a sucky jackass, who I should of never trusted. Fuck this - Fuck this band - Fuck tour. It's over, I'm out." Spiederman stated, before storming away.

"I'll go talk to him-" Jude said, as she began to stand up.

"No, Jude." Kyle replied, stopping her- Jude sat back down. "He needs to cool off. You talking to him would be the worst idea possible."

* * *

The Next Day, around 1 P.M.

Wally walked in to an ice rink

He knew Spiederman would be there.

Wally immediately saw Spiederman with his Hockey skates on.

Spied was skating with his hockey stick, and hitting a hockey puck around the rink.

He didn't notice Wally, until Wally skated on to the ice- Wally was also wearing his Hockey skates.

"What are you doing here?" Spiederman asked, not even looking Wally in the eyes, as he continued to hit the puck around.

"We need to talk, dude."

"Nah.. We really don't."

"Your like my best friend, Spied, your a huge part of my life." Wally replied.

"You probably shoulda thought about that before you touched my girl."

"I know. I'm an idiot." Wally stated, not knowing how to make Spiederman forgive him.

A silence took over the two, as Wally watched Spiederman hit the puck around the ice rink.

Wally began to softly laugh.

"Remember that one time, when we were kids- And we were playing a hockey game and that one chick who lived next to you, that was our age, was watching- and you totally had the hots for her?" Wally asked, Spiederman smiled-

"And my way of impressing her was going out on to the ice during a time out and taking all my clothes off. - Streaking around the ice rink was probably my best idea yet." The two couldn't help but laugh.

"Remember when I kept telling you that I thought your mom was hott, and kept mentioning her- so you got really pissed off and beat the shit out of me?" Wally reminisced, Spiederman bursted out laughing.

"You had to get x-rays on your nose and ribs."

"No man- the best was when you kept checking out my sister, Kayla, since she's only a year younger- and you two began flirting. And when I bitched at you and told you that my sister was off limits- you ignored me. So i let my dog, Max, out of his cage-" Wally began the story

"And since Max hated me- he mauled me. I had bite marks and bruises every one on my body for months." Spiederman finished the story, the two laughed.

Once the laughter died down-

"We had great times, didn't we?" Spiederman replied.

"We did. The best of times." Wally answered. "I don't want the great times to stop over some girl. It's stupid. Bros before Hoes, dude."

"Got that right, dude." Spiederman agreed.

"Best bandmates forever?" Wally asked.

"Hell yeah!" Spiederman yelled, the two then 'man-hugged'.

* * *

Wally, Kyle and Spiederman were all in the G-Major lobby.

"So, should I get back together with Jude?" Spiederman asked the guys.

"I don't like her more then a friend anymore- so I would definitely say fuck yes." Wally answered.

"Yeah man, she's good for you." Kyle added.

"Yeah, but girlfriends are a little over rated." Spiederman replied.

"Dude, you were a total slut in high school, don't you think that you should date one girl- instead of making out with every girl you see?" Kyle asked, Spiederman softly laughed.

"But in high school- every one called him _The Man _for being such a slut. Guys respected him." Wally replied.

"Alright. I got an idea." Spiederman stated.

"And whats your genius plan?" Kyle asked.

"Let's go play a game of hockey- we'll invite some girls, and it'll be fun." Spiederman suggested.

"Alright.. It's official, you ARE a genius." Kyle stated.

The three laughed and went to go play hockey.

* * *

The boys were at the ice rink, skating around with three other girls.

Jude had texted Spiederman - asking where he was.

Spiederman received Jude's text, but didn't text back-

He immediately stuck his phone back in his pocket and continued to skate around.


End file.
